The present invention relates to a contact formed by processing a single metal sheet and a connector including such a contact.
For example, this type of connector with a contact is disclosed in JP-A 2008-192627. The contact disclosed in JP-A 2008-192627 includes a box for receiving part of a circuit board, a spring portion provided within the box, and a positioner portion provided within the box for positioning the circuit board. However, there is a problem that the contact disclosed in JP-A 2008-192627 has low contact reliability because it is configured to press only one side of a circuit board in the vertical direction.
Meanwhile, another contact is disclosed in JP-A 2007-305559. The contact disclosed in JP-A 2007-305559 has an upper spring portion and a lower spring portion for sandwiching a circuit board therebetween in the vertical direction.
In the case of the contact disclosed in JP-A 2007-305559, a circuit board is vertically sandwiched by the two spring portions. The upper spring portion extends from the lower spring portion. Therefore, the upper spring portion deforms according to deformation of the lower spring portion. In other words, the contact disclosed in JP-A 2007-305559 suffers from a problem that contact pressures cannot flexibly be varied depending upon displacement of the circuit board in the vertical direction for establishing appropriate contact with the circuit board.